brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
SARS/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are sitting next to each other on their living room sofa. Tim is reading a book. He sniffs. Moby looks uneasy and scoots away. TIM: Gosh. One little sniffle, and you freak out. MOBY: Beep. (Translation: Whew.) Moby has on a surgical mask. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, Any chance you could create a movie for us, and the world, about the virus SARS? From, Grades Three and Four, Hong Kong International School. SARS stands for severe acute respiratory syndrome. It's an unusual, and rare, type of pneumonia. One of the first signs of SARS are flu-like symptoms, including fever, headache, body aches, and overall discomfort. MOBY: Beep. (Translation: Illnesses cause initial symptoms.) Images represent the symptoms Tim describes. TIM: Right. Unfortunately, a lot of other illnesses also cause these initial symptoms, so it's kind of hard for doctors to tell when a person has SARS. After a few days, people with SARS develop a dry cough and have difficulty breathing. This is due to fluid filling up the lungs. An animation shows a pair of lungs that contain fluid. TIM: In a relatively small number of cases, SARS has led to death. So scientists all over the world are working around the clock to develop a treatment. An animation shows researchers in white coats conducting research in a laboratory. TIM: There's a lot we don't know about SARS because it's such a new illness. Even its cause is still something of a mystery. MOBY: Beep? (Translation: You do?) TIM: But many scientists think SARS may be caused by the coronavirus. The coronavirus is a variant of the same virus that causes the common cold. An animation shows the coronavirus. It is gray and basically round in shape, with the inner portion a darker shade than the outer portion. MOBY: Beep, beep. (Translation: You're gonna be sick, Tim.) Moby feels Tim's forehead. TIM: Moby, I'm not sick. MOBY: Beep. (Translation: Then zero pressure whatsoever.) Moby keeps his hand on Tim's forehead and watches a screen built into his opposite arm. TIM: Whatever the cause turns out to be, we do know how SARS is spread, through close person-to-person contact. Just like a cold, SARS can spread when an infected person sneezes or coughs. An animation shows a crowd of people in a public area. A woman coughs. A red mist spreads from her mouth, representing the SARS virus spreading to others. TIM: Most of the people who have contracted SARS live with or cared for an infected person. And so far, there has only been one outbreak of SARS. That happened between November two thousand two and July two thousand three. It's believed to have started in the Guangdong Province in China before spreading to Taipei, Taiwan, and Hanoi, Vietnam. An animated map shows the locations of Guangdong Province, Taipei, and Hanoi. TIM: From there, SARS cases showed up in other countries in Asia, including Thailand and Singapore. The locations Tim mentions also appear on the animated map. TIM: Travelers to China and other parts of Asia brought the disease back to Canada, the U.S., and Europe. Scientists are still trying to put together all the facts about SARS. Unfortunately, the best way for scientists to collect data on an illness is to study the people who contract it. An image shows a SARS victim in a hospital bed. A doctor next to the bed takes notes on a clipboard. MOBY: Beep. (Translation: I'm not buying that.) Moby looks scared. TIM: The best thing you can do? Don't panic. Statistically, SARS is still a very rare disease. It's still too early to tell how much of a problem SARS may become. Oh, and wash your hands before you eat. That's always a good thing to do anyway, and you probably already do it. An image shows a pair of hands being washed with soap under a faucet. MOBY: Beep. (Translation: Alright, then.) Moby is looking into a microscope. TIM: What, what's that? What'd you find? Tim joins Moby at the microscope and examines what Moby is looking at. MOBY: Beep. (Translation: It's a squashed tomato.) TIM: That's, that's jam. You're looking at strawberry jam. Tim frowns, then smiles. TIM: You're panicking. Don't panic. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts